


Finally Mine

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Breeding, Dylan O'Brien Character, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Smut, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: It’s been months since you had begun the bonding process with your Alpha to save his life. When your heat hits you, however, will Thomas finish the bond?
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Finally Mine

Being one of the only Omega leaders in the group had made it difficult working with a bunch of Alpha’s but it had only taken one training course for them to realize that an Omega leader was a leader for a reason. You were good at what you did, you were the fastest runner they had and physically stronger than what they gave you credit for. 

Unfortunately for you, one of the things that you could not get away from was the Heat that came with meeting the shank currently nuzzling your hair. It had hit hard and fast and since suppressants were rarer than the damned cure you hadn’t been able to do a damned thing to stop it. 

Thankfully, a couple of the girls from your maze knew how to get you to, mostly, calm down. Though the calm hadn’t fully hit until you’d had some of Thomas’ stuff to nest in. Then it had just been a matter of finding your release. 

With him so close and your body knowing he was just on the other side of the compound, in a rut of his own, it had taken your heat and his rut longer to subside than was normal. It had led to a very awkward conversation, where the two of you had agreed that you would get to know each other and try to see where this newfound bond would take you. It had been two weeks before the heist that got Aris and Sonya out but had failed to free Minho. 

After that, you’d known, without a shadow of a doubt, that there was no way Thomas was going to leave Minho behind. You wouldn’t have left any of your girls behind and, as your mate, Thomas would have had held some of the same beliefs you did. 

When he found you that night, he’d tried to argue with you, saying that there was no guarantee that they would even make it back but you had pointed out that, that alone was all the more reason for you to join the group of them, if he was going to end up stuck on this side of Paradise, he wasn’t about to leave his mate to a fate worse than death. 

He’d tried to continue to argue with you but you’d simply crossed your arms and waited for him to talk himself out of breath, before you simply walked up to him, kissed his cheek and got in the car, motioning for him to follow. 

The resulting events had managed to cement a bond between you and Thomas. It was by the grace of God, or whatever deity got you out of there, that your heat had held off long enough for you guys to get out of there. 

It had hit like a ton of bricks on the damn berg, however. 

Though, because your Alpha had been on the verge of death, you had done what any other Omega in your position would have done. You’d tied his life force to yours. 

It was something normally done the first time a pair marked each other but he couldn’t very well mark you in his state. You’d gone full-on protective mode and the only people allowed near him were the beta med-jacks from your maze. 

Even Minho, Newt, Gally, and Vince had been banned from the room while your mate was tended to. They’d barely finished the scan confirming that you wouldn’t hurt him further when you had started the process. 

It was a simple process, one that involved simply marking him but it was an intimate process. Not something that’s done in front of others. 

You’d taken his hands in yours, lifting the wrists to your mouth before sinking your teeth in. The blood that had filled your mouth at the broken skin had almost made you forget that he was dying as your entire body flooded with the need for him and his knot. You were sorely tempted to strip him and ride him for all he was worth in front of whoever was still in the room. 

Thankfully you’d managed to bite down on the inside of your cheek, distracting you from the thought enough for you to remember that he needed healing and you needed to finish tying him to you. 

In quick succession, you bit down on the remaining scent glands, one more on his other wrist and one on either side of his neck, pumping a little bit of yourself into each bite before you quickly moved around and grabbed whatever blankets you could find on the berg that weren’t already being used and creating a nest for the two of you. 

You’d stayed with him through the night and once you’d made it to the Safe Haven, no one had questioned when you’d stayed with him throughout most of it. 

You had been out, relieving yourself, when he’d woken up. Walking into the room and finding his bed empty had almost sent you into a panic but when you’d rushed out and found him staring at the ocean and the carefree people who were enjoying their time finally being free, you had stopped. 

He’d sensed you, or smelled you, you weren’t sure which. But he turned back to look at you and you watched as the awe on his face and turned into a possessive joy when he stalked towards you. 

“Mine,” was all he had said before he’d pulled you into a searing kiss. Stepping you back into the small tent. 

Before you could properly react to the words, he’d pinned you to the pole in the center of the tent as his hands began to tear at your clothing, igniting a fire within you and pulling a giggle from your lips. 

“Mine,” he’d repeated more forcefully as he lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. His mouth finding every available surface of your skin, only barely brushing over your scent glands. 

The rest of the afternoon had been spent with him ensuring that not only you knew he was his but so did the rest of the Safe Haven. 

The two of you have been together hundreds of times since then but you hadn’t had a heat, an honest hard heat since. A part of you was worried but Thomas had asked Vince about it, through a red face, and Vince’s theory had been that both of you were still recovering from the injuries you’d sustained and it was like that because you were already bonded, your disposition specifically, would hold off a true heat until you were both able to handle it. 

You had been worried that Vince’s assertation was wrong, that the reason you hadn’t had another heat was more due to the fact that you’d claimed Thomas but he hadn’t claimed you. You didn’t say anything, however, because you didn’t want him to feel like he needed to. 

If he were to claim you, you wanted him to want it. 

Since then, the weather had cooled and the first winter in the Safe Haven came. Well, the first winter that you’ve all experienced. Just because you hadn’t found this place until recently didn’t mean seasons here didn’t exist. 

Tommy had convinced Vince to throw a sort of Christmas celebration, one of the few things that everyone had agreed on without argument. 

It had been absolutely beautiful and worth every moment of arguing and bickering that had happened since you’d made it to Paradise worth it. 

There was something about that night that seemed to also settle the group. Since then, there was less arguing amongst the different leaders. Or maybe there wasn’t enough energy with the cold that had settled in after the celebration.

Walking into your hut, you quickly shed off your coat and couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips as the heavy fur fell off your limbs. As you undress, a body comes up behind you and wraps you in strong arms. 

Smiling, you tilt your head to the side, giving Tommy access to your neck. It doesn’t take long for him to lick your scent gland before he nuzzles into your hair, “I missed you.”

Smiling, you can’t help but shake your head, “It’s been less than twelve hours Tommy.”

“I know Gorgeous,” he murmured against your lips, “I’ve just been itching for you.”

This time you couldn’t help the laugh that pushed past your lips, “I swear you’re insatiable.”

“Oh completely and entirely,” as he spoke, his hand slipped under your shirt to trace patterns along your bare skin. He traced them higher and higher, pushing your shirt up so that it was shoved up and over your breasts, the other slipped to the pants you wore, undoing the button there. 

It wasn’t long before the tips of his fingers found what they were looking for. 

As he pressed on your clit, with one hand, the other began to squeeze your breasts, pulling a moan from you.

As his hand continued with your breasts his fingers worked at your bundle of nerves. You were always willing for him but the pressure sent jolts up you spine, causing you to whimper.

As his fingers continued to move against you, you leaned your head back against his shoulder, turning into his neck when you caught it. 

The scent of his rut.

A claimed Alpha only ever went into a rut when their mate was going into a heat. The realization of this in tandem with his ministrations has you a soaking mess against his fingers. 

You had to reach out to grab his arms to keep yourself from falling.

“Such a good girl,” you heard Tommy coo at you, “My beautiful Omega.”

“Alpha,” you whimpered, your voice excited and needy, “let me come on them.”

A second later, you were gasping at the feel of his thick digits entering your slick channel. His fingers quickly began to pump within you. His fingers curling to hit your G-Spot and you felt yourself moving your hips against his hand, chasing the release he was sure to give you. 

His fingers continued to pump in and out of you as his other hand gripped your breasts forcefully. You were just about to come when his hand moved to lock itself around your throat.

As he tightened his hold on your throat, you felt your walls tighten against his fingers as they began to try and milk them, searching for his come.

A chuckle in your ear as he brought his fingers out of you pulled your attention to him. Before you’d even fully formed a thought, you’d taken him by surprise.

Pushing him towards the bed, he grins up at you as he stumbles back onto the bed. Your hands quickly undid his belt before pulling his pants off as you sunk to your knees before him. His erect cock was released, pointed straight at your face, the tip was red, swollen and twinkling with the trickling precum that seeped out of the slit. 

“Baby?” he called out and you glanced up at him, the glow from the fire he’d made earlier, making him look even more delicious. 

Licking your lips, you shook your head before whispering, “We have a little bit of time. My heat hasn’t fully hit, let me make you feel good… Alpha…”

You watched as his eyes darkened and he nodded his head and reaching out, you wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft, Tommy huffed out a sharp breath and your eyes flicked over to him. He shook his head and motioned for you to give him a moment. It occurred to you that your hands were still a bit cold and that the difference against his heated skin must have been a shock to him. It took him just a moment to adjust and a buck of his hips told you he was ready. 

Stroking along his shaft, you realized worked the his length naturally. It had become almost second nature to you in the time the two of you had been together. You held him snugly within your palm, each tug of his member drawing drops of his precum to the surface, your thumb smearing it across the head until he was slick with his own arousal.

Occasionally you would lean forward and kiss parts of him. A warning growl from him your only warning that he wasn’t a fan of your teasing as you felt his hands come to grip your hair. 

Leaning forward, you wrapped your lips around the tip of his shaft, an involuntary twitch from him as you hollow your cheeks around him. You began sucking against him, taking him further in as you moved your mouth around him. 

You could feel his hips thrust, pushing his perfect length further into your mouth. The taste of him was your favorite drug.

You continued to move your mouth around him, your hand reaching out to stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. 

As your head bobbed, your tongue found a vein it began to trace. As your tongue worked him you felt him pulse with desire against you. 

From above, Thomas watched as you devoured him like a woman starved. It was an intoxicating sight and the feel of you around him, the sounds you made, he knew that he would end up spilling inside your mouth before he had a chance to actually knot you. 

Not that he minded. His hand tugged on your hair, adjusting it and maneuvering your head to where he wanted it. He took the time to watch you kneeling before him, lit by only the firelight and he couldn’t help the soft, “Shuck,” that he whispered into the air. The sound, however, caught your attention and he met your gaze as your eyes flipped up to look at him. 

“You’re absolutely stunning Princess, lips wrapped around my cock like that,” he told you as he began to consciously buck his hips, into your mouth pushing his thick cock into your mouth, the tip of him hitting the back of your throat.

A muffled moan escaped you but he watched as you adjusted and opened your mouth wider, further accommodating him. Just a moment later, he feels you speed up, Moving at a faster pace and your hands move to his body. He can feel you drag your nails down his back to cup his ass. His round, firm cheeks gripped in your palms. 

You felt your mates ass between your hands and squeezed the globes within your hands as you sucked along his shaft, using your grip on him to help you pull him even further into your mouth. 

A hand gripping your shoulder was all you needed to know that you were on the right path. 

“Fuck, Princess,” you heard him whimper as you felt him begin to twitch in your mouth. Giving him another hard suck was all you needed and you heard him curse as his cock twitched against your tongue and cheeks as strings of hot, white come was emptied into your throat. 

Happy, you swallowed every drop he gave you, sucking him dry and licking up every last bit of him that you could find. Once you felt him soften slightly within your mouth, you pulled away from him, licking your lips to ensure you got the last of it. 

Tommy gave you a smirk before pulling you up and slamming a harsh kiss against your lips, “Such a good girl.” 

He continued to kiss you and quickly, the kisses between the two of you became hotter… desperate. Your tongue battled his for dominance but, as usual, he skillfully overpowered your tongue, taking control of the kiss. 

As he kissed you, he lifted you up and you, instinctively, wrapped your legs around him. Tearing his lips away from yours, he made his way across your jaw and down your neck. His large hands returning to your breast, groping and fondling you, pulling wanton moans from your lips. 

His thumb moved across your sensitive nipple, pulling a gasp from your mouth. 

Feeling yourself being lowered, your back hit the mattress of your bed and you watched as Tommy stood back to stare at you for a moment. It felt so much like that first night the two of you were together but this time, there was no shyness on your end. You knew that Tommy enjoyed your body, that he could get lost in the bliss that lay between your thighs. 

“Tommy, please,” you whimpered…

“Anything for you Princess,” he smirked and fell to his knees between you at the edge of the bed. Your eyes meet and you can feel the coil in. your stomach return at the mischievous look in his eyes. It doesn’t take long for him to begin licking through your folds. 

The taste of the two of you makes him groan against your core, sending vibrations through you eliciting goosebumps. 

Your hands move to grip his hair as he pushes your legs further apart, pushing them back into the mattress, before he inserts two fingers into your tight channel. As he pumps into you his lips descent on your clit and you can’t help but whimper. 

Tommy continues his assault on your body, fingers pumping faster as his mouth works on your clit and your folds, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Slowly, Tommy begins to scissor you with his finger and the feeling is a bit foreign. 

You must make a face because Tommy’s telling you, “need to stretch you out for my knot Princess.”

The mention of his knot makes you whimper and you beg him, “Tommy… Alpha… Please fuck me! I need your knot!”

You can feel smirk against your folds and he pulls away as he begins to kiss his way up your body. Between kisses, he tells you, “I want to hear you scream Princess. 

“My beautiful Omega

“I want you to beg for my come as I knot you. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see straight Princess.”

The last comment is punctuated with his lips attaching to yours in a loving, passionate kiss. You felt him adjust his body, aligning himself with your core before he thrusts in. A grunt of pleasure falling from both your lips as he seats himself to the hilt. 

He began to ram into you forcefully, his thrusts deeper and harsher, pushing you further and further into the mattress. The sound of your bodies connecting fill the small room and you leaned forward, kissing him deeply as he continued to thrust into you. Each thrust full of the powerful strength of an Alpha and full of the gentleness you had come to know from him. 

With each thrust, you felt him burrow himself further into your heart and you knew that if he claimed you, this heat would lead to pups. 

“God I love you,” came his hoarse whisper, pulling you from your reverie. You didn’t have much of a chance to focus on it though because he adjusted your bodies, lifting your leg with one hand so that he was pushing deeper within you. As he continued his assault on your body, you let out a breathy moan. 

His cock pistoned in and out of you, faster and faster, pushing as deep as he could go before pulling out and slamming right back into you. Your hands moved to tug at his hair, nails digging into his scalp as you tried to keep up. With one hand, he continued to hold your leg at the odd angle it was currently at while the other moved to grip your waist and then cup your face for a sloppy kiss before the hand moved back to your hip. 

You could feel your orgasm reaching for you and a moment later, you saw stars as you screamed his name. 

He pulled out of you but you knew he hadn’t had a chance to come just yet. With his rut so close it was likely that he wouldn’t come until he knotted you but he was going to be willing to try… 

And you still wanted him. 

Your heat would fully be here shortly and you wanted to have one more orgasm before he knotted you time and time again, filling you with his pups. 

As he laid on the bed, you reached over and began to stroke him again. 

“Already?” You heard him chuckle and you looked up, nodding your head at him. 

“Let me ride you,” you asked him. It was one of your favorite positions, second only to when he took you from behind, but it wasn’t one that he usually indulged in. Something about Alpha’s and their pride. 

He seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head, “Ride me, Princess. Show me what you got.”

Moaning at just the thought of what would happen, you adjusted so that you were just above him. Slowly, you began to rock your body against him, feeling first just the tip of his cock within you before you quicken your pace and were soon slamming yourself down on this thick length. 

The sound of his moaning was music to your ears and you watched as his eyes traveled from your face to your bouncing tits to where the two of you were connected. The lust on his face making you feel more confident. 

Your body bounced quickly atop him, making your breasts bounce and your hips collided with his filling the room further. 

At one point, you joined Thomas to watch where he entered you. His cock entering you was entrancing and the way you felt it against a delicious spot within you made you whisper his name in a prayer. The overwhelming bliss of him within you made you scream his name in pleasure. 

You could feel your walls tightening around him as he twitched against you. Both of your breathing was becoming more and more erratic. You knew he wouldn’t hit his high but you could feel his knot forming and that broke the dam within you. 

With shaking arms, you came on his cock, a prolonged moan as your orgasm coated him in your essence, making him thrust into you deeper. 

Before you had a chance to recover, he flipped you over. 

“Present yourself Princess,” he whispered in your ear and you lowered your chest to the bed, stretching your arms above your head and lifted your ass in the air, spreading your legs so that he had a perfect view of your pussy. 

A swift smack to your backside made you moan instead of squeak in pain. The gesture was repeated to the other cheek and you felt yourself flooding more for your Alpha. 

“Alpha please…” you whispered. 

“Please what, my little Omega?” You heard Thomas ask, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I need your knot Alpha,” you begged. 

A moment later, you felt him push into you. His hips moving forward until he was flush with you. His entire length hidden within your heated core. 

You moaned out his name, your mind abuzz with the heady scent of him as your craving for him overtook every thought you had. 

Losing yourself to the sensations, you knew that you wanted more of him. You needed more of him. 

You wanted his knot… needed it. 

As he moved in and out of you, the position began to feel tighter and you moved yourself back against his thick length. He hit your G- spot repeatedly. The length of him rubbing against your already sensitive body, ready for him, willing for him to knot you. 

There was an occasional smack on your ass that seemed to spike your pleasure As he continued on, you could feel your legs beginning to shake from the intense pleasure. 

His hands gripped onto you, holding you tightly as his hips bucked harder against you. There was a moment where you felt he was going to tear you in half before the blinding white pleasure of his knot within your walls caught you off guard. 

“Alpha!” You screamed as he pumped into you. 

A moment later you were pulled up and he was sitting on his knees, his chest tight against your back as he fucked up into you. You felt it as he licked the skin of your neck when he pulled your hands to his mouth and scented you. 

The pleasurable feeling warmed you to your deepest core and you felt yourself melting around him. You feel a small sting on each wrist, a sure sign he’s bitten you there, pulling a whimper from your lips. 

“Mine,” you heard him groan into your ear and could only nod your assent as he moved against you. 

You can feel his teeth grazing against your neck and as your orgasm hits, he sinks his teeth into the scent gland there, completing your bond. That bite had been needed and you came around his knot. 

As you came, you heard him grunt and felt him finally release into you. A thick heavy load of his seed spurting deep inside your waiting womb. 

He stayed like that for just a moment before adjusting the two of you so you were on your side as his knot stayed within you. 

The intensity of the night had been more than you’d expected and the quick drop before your bodies recovered was enough to make you sleepy. 

When Tommy’s hand came around to hold you as he leaned over and kissed your cheek he whispered, “Finally mine.”

A moment later the man’s hand splayed across your stomach, “Ours..”

The next week would be nothing but fucking occasionally mixed with sleep and food. You very much looked forward to it, but like Tommy, you knew that it wasn’t really needed. This knotting had been the one to fill you with pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at actual ABO smut so yea… let me know if you’d like to see more?


End file.
